Neko-cat's as a gift?
by CrazyAnimegirl123
Summary: It's Len and Rin's birthday today and they get the most weirdest gift they could ask ask for...Lust pets! Can they survive with two lust pets trying to seduce them? Main couple:Len x miku Other:Rin x Kaito


Rin's P.O.V: Today was mine and Len's birthday and again dad and mom couldn't be here so we were talking through a computer since they were over seas "Hi Mom and Dad" We both greeted as soon as there faces popped up on the screen "Hey sweethearts happy birthday!" They both smiled "Sorry we can't be there again" 'ya right' "So we both got you gifts" Dad said "Oh cool what are they?" Len asked "Well let's just say there for company" Mom said "come on tell us" I pleaded "Uh fine there nekos" "What?" I asked "You know like those humans with cat ears and a cat tail" Mom said "Well can they talk?" Len asked "Well sure but you still have to teach them certain things like how to use clothes" Mom said "This is the best gift you guys can get us?" Len asked annoyed "Well they were on sale and there just so cute!" Mom beamed "Yes but Rin got you a dog" "Boy or girl?" I asked "Boy sorry" "It's fine what's there names?" I asked "They boy is Kaito and the girl is Miku well it was fun talking to you but we have to go" They said and with that they logged off.

Len's P.O.V: Nekos? Really? "Hey Rin do you think that yours will have dog ears and a dog tail?" I asked "Maybe hey when will they get here?" Just then as on cue the door bell rang I walked over to it and opened it a mail man was there with two huge boxes with holes. "Uh Hi?" I said" "Are you the Kagamines?" The guy asked "Um ya" "Here ya go" He said bringing the boxes in "Well bye" he said leaving. I closed the door and called rin over "So shall we opened them?" I asked "Yes" Rin said opening her box "Holy shit it's a guy!" Rin yelled I walked over to the box seeing a boy our age with dark blue hair and eyes ,dog eyes, and a dog tail, he was wearing blue pants and a white shirt "Um I'll go check mine" I said I walked over and opened the box a girl was in it. She had cyan colored hair and cyan colored eyes with bits of green she had blue cat ears and a blue tail and she wore a huge red t shirt with jean shorts "Um Hi?" I said still confused with all this "Rin?" I asked "Yes" What should we do now?" "I guess play with them" "okay" I said taking the girl out "Your name is Miku right?" I asked, she looked up at me since I was a head taller "Yes" she said her voice was sweet and soft "And your kaito?" I asked the boy "Ya" He said his voice was deep but smooth "Does that mean we get pets!" Rin asked hugging the boy "Pets?" Were not pets!" Miku pouted as her tail twitched "You are now!" Rin yelled "Now lets go find you an outfit you look about my age" Rin said dragging miku up "So I guess we need to get you clothes too" I said taking kaito up with me "Fine" He said "Are you my master?" "What!?" I yelled "Well I thought you new what kind of pets we are" He said "Well ya your nekos" I stated "No were lust nekos we were born so we can pleasure are masters" "WHAT!? Rin!" "Len help miku's on me!" "Fuck wait here" I said as I ran to her room. I saw miku on top of rin licking her face "Miku get off!" "But she's my master" "No I am" 'What the fuck have I done!' "Oh ok she said getting off of rin "What's going on?" Rin asked "These aren't cat people there lust cats!" I yelled "OH" Rin said making a face "Well what should we do?!" Rin asked "I don't know Run?" I asked "Aww but you can't hide forever" Miku said "Well we can be just normal pets" A deep voice said "I am getting tired of pleasuring our masters" Kaito Said "I would like that" I said calming down "but if you change your minds were always here" Miku teased "Na" Rin said "Oh hey miku we need to bath don't we? It's been a while" Kaito said "But I don't like water! and I don't know how to use it!" Miku whined "Wait you don't know how to shower?" I asked "Ya so who's are masters cause we need a bath?" Kaito asked "oh fuck" Me and rin said 'this is gonna be hard!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me:well this is gonna be a fun story

L: Wait do I have to bathe miku!?

Me:Maybe till next time R&R

L:Wait don't go I don't want to do this alone!


End file.
